


Tears Of A Leviathan

by kuriyama (jxkuzure)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/kuriyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Personal headcanon & based on artwork I did for my college class|<br/>High!Chaos Corvo meets his demise and the Outsider, who has grown so fascinated with Corvo, actually weeps his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of A Leviathan

> I
> 
>  
> 
> A beautiful creature Corvo had become, the Outsider mused as he watched up close and afar of his chosen one, though such ravenous beauty only restrained a bloody killer underneath. Corvo looked almost edible when he was covered in blood, guts, and gore yet the Outsider’s fascination of Corvo’s actions enticed him more than just the flesh. He wanted to know more of Corvo other than what the Mark has bestowed him. Even in the Void, the Outsider did not have the answers to all the curiosities he pondered on. So he observed like he always did even when he wanted to interfere.
> 
> Yet nothing prepared him when he heard the mere whisper of Corvo’s last words slid off his tongue. A somber note that made the Outsider’s core tremble. Even the Heart ceased to beat; Corvo’s life force powered the organ and now that he was gone, it slowly decayed. The Void almost shattered and drowned itself in vicious, murky black liquid as the Outsider collapsed. Marble pillars crumbled while islands faded into thin air. This feeling, this slow burning, gut-wrenching feeling was something the Outsider had never experienced.
> 
>  
> 
> _Corvo was dead._
> 
>  
> 
> First, it was the seas that became dark like oil pumped from the ground. Then, the whales became plagued and started to rot onto the seafloor. Finally, the plague manifested in the seas, sickening every gift of life till it too was dead...Just like Corvo.  
>   
> The Outsider mourned helplessly as he found his dear assassin lying against the cobbled, bloodied stone of the darkest alleys of Dunwall. His mask was still on but a visible streak of red dribbled from the mouth, There was a single knife wound to Corvo’s heart, the knife was still plunged deep in Corvo’s flesh. The Outsider grasped the knife and pulled it free from it’s fleshy sheath. He gathered up his precious assassin into his spectral hands and just as the downpour ceased to a drizzle, he was back in the void. Only a single hyacinth petal remained where it mingled with Corvo’s dark blood…
> 
>  
> 
> Corvo laid in a bed of orchids and willows, the mask he once wore with great devilish delight, now underneath his arm. The Outsider did well on dressing Corvo for his afterlife, if the assassin had such a thing to look forward to but, he looked just as beautiful as when the Outsider first laid eyes on him. The Mark still printed on Corvo’s palm seem to look faded, the last remnant of the Outsider’s intervention with Corvo that one faithful night.  He simply couldn’t let that one piece of Corvo simply vanish. He would still mourn for Corvo for eternities to come but, his curiosity of the late assassin would never cease.
> 
> His tears were dried and no longer existed. The frown on his porcelain face became a wicked grin. The Outsider no longer mourned for a beauty with mysteries still left to discover...Even when the breath has left his mortal vessel...  
>   
>  _In death, Corvo was still a curious delight._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
